The Catgirl and the Batgirl
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: Selina Kyle and Barbara Gordon are two professional boxing champions. After these two busty young women fight, Barbara suggests a private no rules rematch, with the results being more intimate than either woman expected. Summary sucks, I know. AU. Rated M for reasons. Will be multi-chaptered. Please R&R.


The bell rang, starting the boxing match between two young women. One of these women had dark brunette hair, green eyes and a 38DD bra at the age of 31. The other woman was strawberry blonde with deep blue eyes and 38DD breasts at 27. Both women had been in the boxing business for just over a year now, and had wanted to fight each other since they first heard of each other. However, each woman respected their equally endowed opponent, these two busty fighters hitting one another slightly softer than they would other opponents. Round one ended with the blonde being slightly bruised on her stomach with her nipples only just starting to become erect through her sweaty blue sports bra, the brunette having a small cut on her left eyebrow with equally erect nipples. After a second round, both fighters' bras were coming close to breaking with erectness, though the women didn't have any visible damage other than that received in round one. The busty opponents continued this combat for the three minutes that remained of round three, both standing at the end of the match as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen. The split decision score is as follows: with an ending score of 28 points, Selina Kyle" prompting a cheer for the brunette, who waved to the crowd, before the announcer continued with "and the winner by points decision, with an ending score of 29 points, Barbara Gordon!" the crowd erupting in applause as the fighters shook hands and embraced.

Only an hour later, the entire building was empty, all except for Selina, who had just stepped out of the shower with a towel crushing her massive breasts. Selina pulled on a tight black bra and panties under her clothing before grabbing her gym bag and walking to the exit, having to pass the arena she had just fought in to do so. When she was suddenly surprised by a voice that said "hey Selina", prompting her to turn around to see Barbara walking toward her. She was wearing denim jeans and an unbuttoned shirt, her grey bra visible to see. The left cup had a shape of a bat on it, Selina's having a cat-like symbol on the right cup, although Selina's shirt was buttoned and the bra was invisible. Selina said "oh hi Barbara. Congratulations. Nice to see you left a fight with me still looking so beautiful."

"Aw, thank you. And I am so sorry that I beat you" Barbara said, before thinking for a moment and adding "hey, where are you going now?" Selina answered "oh I don't know. Home, I think. Just sit there and nod off to sleep" Barbara objected to this with "but it's only 10:30. Your house is just across the street from here" Selina saying "well I'm not really tired. But I've just got nothing else to do"

"Really. Nothing else to do?"

"Yeah, not really"

"You up for a rematch?"

"What?"

"A rematch. You know, another fight with me?"

"But there's no one watching. Who's refereeing?"

"No ref. Just you and me. We both know you took it easy on me. I took it easy on you too. Just you. Just me. No rounds. No rules. No score. Just you and me hitting each other."

"Didn't we just do that like, an hour ago"

"Did I mention that we don't go easy on each other this time"

"You mean like, actually beating each other up. With blood and black eyes and things"

"Oh yeah. Try to get as much blood out of each other as we can. You up for it?"

After about five minutes, both women were undressed to their underwear in the ring with fingerless gloves on their hands. Barbara told Selina that she could get the first hit, Selina delivering a hit to her stomach even gentler than the last match, Barbara saying "come on. Like you actually want to do it!" only to receive a massive blow to her bruises that almost knocked the wind out of her, Barbara retaliating with a strike to Selina's face that left blood trickling down from her mouth. Their fists were flying to each other almost as fast as the speed of light, Selina's eyebrow scab being opened with blood pouring down her face and Barbara having a bloody, possibly broken nose with a mouse forming under her right eye as they fought tirelessly. Eventually Barbara wrapped her leg around Selina's and both women were dropped to the floor. Barbara said "I said no rules" as she got on her knees and the women locked arms, rolling on their backs as each tried to wrestle the other to submission. Selina was trying to stand up, but Barbara suddenly said "hey Big Tits, you wanna rip off these clothes and go girl to girl?" Selina was a sensible young woman, but the adrenaline rush from both fights was beginning to get to her head, Selina shouting "yes!", being the first to peel off her clothes, Barbara doing the same before both women slip, slided over one another, Selina walking on all fours as Barbara wrapped her arms around her pelvis, digging one of her sharp canines into Selina's back and pulling back, drawing a long bleeding cut from Selina's shoulder blade to the top of her crack, Selina grabbing Barbara's hair and pulling her over her head, throwing her opponent to the floor. Neither woman knew this of their opponent, but they were both bisexual, Barbara grabbing Selina's breasts and pulling them to her teeth, clamping her sharp front canines on Selina's nipple. Selina forced her nipple from Barbara's mouth, blood trickling from the teeth marks as Barbara pushed her to the canvas. Seeking revenge for this, Selina pushed Barbara to the side of the ring and pinned her back to it, before looking down and seeing Barbara's pubic hair. "Nice bush" she mocked, only to add "needs a bit of a trim" as she zipped down and gripped the hairs in her teeth, pulling back and causing extreme pain to Barbara, who grabbed Selina's shoulders and pushed her back. Selina picked herself off the canvas, pulling the detached hair from her mouth, while Barbara gripped her painful privates, which bore at least a hundred tiny holes where hair used to be, before digging her fingernails onto Selina's crotch and slashing from her vagina to her butt cheek. Selina screamed in pain as she slammed a fist into Barbara's bare breast, the latter hitting Selina's already opened groin marks. Selina was sure that while hers was clawed and bleeding, her pussy was stronger than Barbara's. Lifting herself up with all the strength she had, Selina pushed Barbara onto her back, and slammed her pussy between Barbara's legs. Barbara let out an orgasm from this attack, her vagina being left dripping wet as Selina stood up, stepping on Barbara's stomach and saying "I win?" Barbara nodding in pleasure. Selina walked out of the ring and went back to the showers.

She stepped into the small cubicle, letting the water wash away the blood and cum from her body. Selina looked down and noticed small trails of breast milk dripping from her erect nipples. "Okay if I join you?" Barbara said as she also stepped in. Selina admired the way Barbara rubbed her soaking wet body, letting the water pour down her and wash away her battle damage. When they were clothed again, Barbara said "by the way, here's my home address and phone number", pulling a small card from her cleavage and passing it to Selina, who asked "what for?"

Barbara answered with "my cleaner leaves tomorrow at 2:30. I thought maybe we could hang out?" Selina pushed her hair away from the cut on her eyebrow and said "sure. I'd love to" Barbara hugging her and saying "okay. See you tomorrow. Oh and, bring a bikini" before walking out.


End file.
